Dyskusja użytkownika:Michnar
Percy, Bill i Charlie Weasley'owie Uważam że ten artykuł jest zbędny. Przecież są oddzielne artykuły o każdym z braci. Proszę o usunięcie tego artykułu. Pozdrawiam SweetStrawberry Dudley Dursley Ktoś usunął artykuł Dudley Dursley i napisał tam cytuję : "i co teraz ku*wa". Chciałabym, aby ktos napisał ponownie coś o nim Megi666 Pan Creevey. Usuwam artykuł "Ojciec Colina Creevey'a", ponieważ istnieje on pod nazwą "Pan Creevey". Ach, proszę też o dodawanie zdjęć do tekstu, a nie do tytułów wątków. To tyle. Pozdrawiam i życzę miłej pracy na wiki. :) Mrs.nobody 15:29, paź 20, 2010 (UTC) Bracia Creevey. Nie będę owijać w bawełnę. Jeszcze raz zobaczę, że ktoś miesza się w artykuły, które posiadają wyraźną informację, że są w edycji prowadzonej przeze mnie, to będę bardzo zła. A już jestem zła, bo już drugi raz się to zdarza, z tym samym artykułem na dodatek. Gdy w artykule masz napisane: Ta strona jest aktualnie edytowana przez użytkownika: Mrs.nobody W celu zapobiegnięcia wojnom edycyjnym, proszę o nie edytowanie tego artykułu póki nie usunę tego komunikatu. Z góry dziękuje. ''' '''Oczywiście można edytować drobne błędy interpunkcyjne i ortograficzne (jeśli takie występują). to proszę, czytaj ze zrozumieniem, bo w przypadku Creevey'ów ta umiejętność zanikła. Dziękuję za uwagę, dowidzenia.Mrs.nobody 01:45, gru 10, 2010 (UTC) Dobra, poddaję się, bo moja cierpliwość się skończyła. Rób sobie Creevey'ów, skoro się tak uparłeś. Liczę, że ich idealnie dopracujesz. Mrs.nobody 11:49, gru 10, 2010 (UTC) Po pierwsze, gdy rozmawiasz z innymi pamiętaj o względnych zasadach jakie narzuca kultura. Po drugie, nie wszyscy wyznają Twoje sposoby edytowania, bo ja na przykład większe artykuły najpierw opracowuję na swoim komputerze i potem wklejam wszystko na raz. Po trzecie, niektórzy mają życie prócz tej wiki, na które składa się wiele ważniejszych askpektów, takich jak szkoła, czy rodzina i nie są w stanie siedzieć 24 godziny nad artykułami, bo muszą to przeznaczyć np. na naukę. Niektórzy najwyraźniej mają większy luz. Co do tego, czy wyglądają lepiej, to bym się sprzeczała, ale jak już wspomniałam, oddaję ich w Twoje ręce, więc dopracuj ich tak, jak powinieneś, tj. tak, jak jest opracowany Syriusz Black, czy Harry Potter, bo tak właśnie powinny wyglądać artykuły na wiki. Powinny być wyczerpujące. Miłych edycji. ^^ (i proszę, nie zapominaj podpisywać się czterema ~~) Mrs.nobody 04:14, gru 12, 2010 (UTC) Odp. Nic nie musisz tworzyć, przywróciłam już dawne artykuły. Niestety, wydaje mi sę, że nie mam uprawnień, by wpływać na główne ustawienia tej wiki. I proszę, przyjmij odrobinę inny ton, niż ten zbyt bezpośredni, bo nie czuję, by nasze realcje były na takim podłożu. Mów mi na Ty, ale daruj sobie ten tryb rozkazujący, dobrze? I podpisuj się czterema "~". Mrs.nobody 21:14, gru 19, 2010 (UTC) Widze że naprawiłes już artykuły Draco Malfoy i Ron Weasley kamilb Narnia Wiki Masz racje Narnia Wiki jest bardzo słaba. Cześć! Zgodnie z sugestią przywróciłem starszą wersję Syriusza Blacka (jakkolwiek by to nie brzmiało). Pozdrawiam Szalonooki 09:30, lut 2, 2011 (UTC) pytanko Czemu ostatnio nie edytujesz Narnia Wiki Pozdrawiam Kamilb Stephen Sory pomyliłem się Re: Czemu? Nie chodzi o to, że mi nie pasuje. Dobrze robisz, poprawiasz itd... ale i tak są jeszcze błędy ortograficzne, interpunkcyjne. Stylistyka etc., więc to poprawiam. A co do grafiki, to każdy widzi to inaczej. Jednym będzie się podobać na końcu, drugim na początku, a jeszcze innym na środku... a jeszcze, gdy piszesz w dyskusji, to podpisuj się czterema tyldami, Ola 14:25, lut 14, 2011 (UTC) Grafiki Nie wstawiaj grafik gdzie popadnie. Bo później tak, jak zrobiłeś w artykule: Mugol – nie wchodzą linki... Ola 15:09, lut 14, 2011 (UTC) Co do Argus Filch - najlepiej wg mnie jak grafika jest po prawej stronie. I nie podpisuj się: jako user:Michniar tylko czterema tyldami jak zaznaczyły koleżanki. W razie czego pytaj je lub mnie, przy czym ja mogę dać późniejszą odpowiedź, choć na tej wikii jestem już od wakacji 2007, a od września 2007 admin. Karupixel 21:37, lut 14, 2011 (UTC) Dzienki Kamilb Frank i Alicja Longbottomowie Dlaczego tą stronę zgłosiłeś do EK? Ola 15:41, lut 23, 2011 (UTC) :Są osobne artykuły? Bo ja jakoś ich nie widzę... Ola 16:14, lut 23, 2011 (UTC) : : :Ola ma racje nie ma oddzielnych artykułów Frank Longbottom i Alicja Longbottom zostały przekierowane do Frank i Alicja Longbottomowie i połonczone w całość ( Kamilb 24. 02. 2011) Cytaty dot. Hermiony 'Grafiki w artykule Harry James Potter' :„''A ty jesteś Hermiona Granger, która zawsze wszystko wie!” :— Justin Finch-Fletchley :„''Co byśmy bez ciebie zrobili!” :— Harry Potter :„''Jesteś wspaniała!” :— Oliver Wood o Hermionie, gdy zaczarowała okulary Harry'emu. :„''Kto ci podbił oko, Granger? Chce mu posłać kwiaty.” :— Draco Malfoy : :Nie wiem czemu usunąłeś/aś te cytaty, gdy edytowałeś art dot. Hermiony i nie wiem co w nich złego. Przywróciłam je. :♥ RavenShiny 18:32, lut 24, 2011 (UTC) : :Ok. Posegregowałam je :} : :Ale pominąłeś jeden ważny szczegół: to nie jest twój artykuł, abyś mógł krytykować, oceniać, a właśnie zachowujesz się tak, jakby był tyyyylko twój. Przede wszystkim, nie masz prawa mi grozić o.O Zgłosisz adminowi to, że grafika ci się nie podoba i mam ją zmienić? A o gustach się nie dyskutuje kolego. Sądzę, że akurat na zdjęciu, które uważasz za brzydkie Hermiona najbardziej przypomina tą książkową. Oburzony? No cóż. Najpierw cytaty, teraz grafika. Może jeszcze przyczepiłbyś się to mojego stylu pisania albo tego, że obrazki w artykule są za duże? :All in all, nie traktuj jakiegokolwiek artykułu jak coś własnego. Pa. :♥ RavenShiny 14:16, lut 25, 2011 Jestem tu nowy więc mogę wszystkiego nie wiedzieć np.tego żeby nie dodawać grafik do artykułu Harry James Potter. Tak więc nie groź mi ,że postarasz się aby mnie usunięto i nie pisz do mnie w trybie rozkazującym. Z góry dzięki P.S twój komentarz ,że mi czegoś nie zakazujesz jest bezsensowny bo niczego mi nie zakażesz. Pozdrawiam: Ronnil Wazlib PUA http://pl.harrypotter.wikia.com/wiki/Harry_Potter_Wiki:Przyznawanie_uprawnie%C5%84_administratora Tu się zgłasza takie rzeczy. Niemniej chciałbym, żebyś wiedział, że przede wszystkim bycie adminem nie jest żadną nagrodą za zasługi, tylko służbą. Do tego uważam, że na chwilę obecną mamy i tak za dużo adminów. No i admin powinien być osobą zrównoważoną i znającą zasady danego projektu, cieszy mnie to, że edytujesz i rozbudowujesz ten projekt ale niestety z wielkim bólem i żalem widzę że parokrotnie miałeś zwracaną w tej kwestii uwagę. Powiem tak: Cieszy mnie, że interesuje Cię odciążenie Ooli (która mi regularnie przypomina o istnieniu tej wikii), ale wolałbym byś jednak jeszcze trochę poczekał i popatrzył. Zresztą prawdopodobnie niedługo i tak się stąd wyniesiemy... Karupixel 17:39, mar 30, 2011 (UTC) Tworzenie Logo Witaj! Tak wielka wikia jak Harry Potter Wiki powinna mieć własne logo i skórkę. Napisz na forum Tworzenie Logo Wiki. Ta wikia powstała z myślą by nie ściągać wszystkiego od anglików. A niechaj narodowie wżdy postronni znają, iż Polacy nie gęsi, iż swoje logo mają :D Proś o logo i skórkę śmiało. Za darmo :) Mat. 11:04, kwi 14, 2011 (UTC) Albus Dumbledore Kiedy widzisz, że artykuł już ma dużo grafik, to nie dodawaj kolejnych. Gdy jest za dużo, to źle się czyta tekst. Oola11 12:17, kwi 22, 2011 (UTC) Narnia Wiki i jej adopcja Witam, Prosiłabym o przeczytanie wiadomości, którą zostawiłam Ci na Narnia Wiki. Ważne. Janinka11 12:02, kwi 24, 2011 (UTC) Kategorie Nie dodawaj nadrzędnych kategorii w artykułach, zajrzyj tutaj: Pomoc:Kategorie. Oola11 15:04, maj 1, 2011 (UTC) Lucy Weasley Ponieważ Oola11 prosiła mnie na gg bym Ci odpowiedział czemu nie można utworzyć tego artykułu odpowiadam: Wskutek jego ciągłego i nagminnego odtwarzania tego artykułu zablokowałem możliwość jego utworzenia jedynie dla administratorów to po pierwsze. Po drugie uważam, że nie jest to postać, która ma jakieś szczególne znaczenie dla całej serii jeśli nawet się w niej nie pojawia - Lucy jako dziecko (teraz tylko nie wiem kogo czy Freda czy Percy'ego czy kogo) powinna mieć tylko wzmiankę o tym w odpowiednim artykule o rodzicach postaci. To encyklopedia, a nie śmietnik, który musi każdą postać HP dokładnie opisywać. Karupixel 13:38, maj 12, 2011 (UTC) Re: Wandal Zrobione. Pozdrawiam ;) Oola11 10:07, maj 24, 2011 (UTC) Pomona Sprout Możesz poprawić artykuł Pomona Sprout tak jak poprawiasz inne np. artykul Bellatriks Lestrange. Kamilb Tabelka Mam pytanie.Czy wszyscy mogą użytkownicy mogą sobie zrobić taką tabelkę gdzie jest napisane np.status krwi,różdżka,przynaleznosc,patronus itd.Czy może tylko admini?Jeśli mogą to proszę napisać jak. Z góry dziękuje i pozdrawiam Tabelka raz jeszcze Bardzo przepraszam ale spróbowałem zrobić tą tabelkę i kliknąłem szablon ifobox nie było co wypełniać jak klinkąłem było napisane ten szablon nie istnieje.Prosze o pomoc i jeszcze raz bardzo przepraszam za kłopot Sprawa A zgłaszaj sobie do administratora mam dowody na TO że takie zaklęcie jak "Colovarie" nie istnieje i uspokój się bo ci żyłka pęknie Dawlish Ok. ♥ RavenShiny 10:20, sie 29, 2011 (UTC) druga sprawa Jestes dobry koles, do moich artykułów dodajesz obrazki itd ale prosze cie nie wymyślaj zaklęć Cześć Michnar Siema Michnar polecam pewnom wiki o harrym potterze podaje link Potter Fanom Cześć jak wchodzisz na swój profil masz informacje biograficzne napiszesz jak to zrobic DeviantART a HPW Cześć. Pytanie z mojej strony: czy wiesz, na jakiej zasadzie udostępniane są prace na DeviantART? Usiłowałam coś znaleźć, ale wyniki nie wydały mi się saysfakcjonujące. Czy, jeżeli uznam, że jakaś praca może być ilustracją do artykułu na Wiki, mogę ją tu umieścić, napisawszy, kto jest autorem? Ukośnik 13:20, wrz 16, 2011 (UTC) : Dzięki za info. Dobranoc. : Ukośnik 18:48, wrz 16, 2011 (UTC) Re: Prosiłeś o adminowanie - to racja. Nie zgodziłem się wówczas. Teraz widzę, że są postępy i na wikii powinien być ktoś z narzędziami administratorskimi. Ja żadnych przeszkód nie widzę byś został adminem. Kłopot polega na tym iż nie mam technicznej możliwości nadania uprawnień komukolwiek bo nie jestem biurokratą. Zwrócę się jednak do jednej osoby, która te guziki ma i wtedy dam znać. Karupixel 13:08, paź 2, 2011 (UTC) W razie czego wal na gg: 5059222 jeśli uważasz, że jakiś artykuł powinien być skasowany, gdzieś jest potrzebna interwencja admina. Na gg zastaniesz mnie zwyczajnie w świecie szybciej. Tylko się przedstaw :) Karupixel 17:07, paź 2, 2011 (UTC) Masz małą niespodziankę na stronie usera :) Karupixel 17:20, paź 2, 2011 (UTC) Super i Skarga Mam pewną skargę na dwóch gośći którzy edytowali artykułPius Thicknesse same zostały tam głupoty ponieważ że nie mogłem cofnocąć to miałem kłaopoty i musiałem tworzyć artykuł od nowa lecz miałem wzur i mogłem utworzyć bez problemu. Dawidn99 12:51, paź 5, 2011 (UTC) Dzięki to może ich coś nauczy. Dawidn99 15:02, paź 5, 2011 (UTC) Blokady dla ip Cześć. Fajnie, że blokujesz tych całych pseudoedytorów, którym się pewnie nudzi w domu. Miałbym w związku z tym prośbę - jeśli blokujesz jakieś IP/usera warto wspomnieć w jego dyskusji o powodzie jego zbanowania i ostrzeżenia przed skutkami dalszych takich poczynań po upływie blokady. Karupixel 19:22, paź 5, 2011 (UTC) Dobra Mogę ci tak zrobić ale z dodaniem jest problem gdybyś mugł na jeden dzień dać mi prawa Admina to zrobie to. Oczywiście te logo mam już ale z dadaniem na wiki. Dawidn99 10:37, paź 6, 2011 (UTC) Mam pewien pomysł abyś podał mi swuj numer gg i byś postepował według moich zaleceń. Dawidn99 15:13, paź 6, 2011 (UTC) opis zmian Bardzo proszę gdy edytujesz artykuł opisz co w nim zmieniasz. Pzdr Karupixel 15:23, paź 8, 2011 (UTC) Pomysł nie jest najgorszy tylko pomyśl co w nim zamieścisz. Bo ja osobiście facebooka nie lubię. Karupixel 16:42, paź 9, 2011 (UTC) Ok:) Ja tylko nie chciałam robić Ci zamętu, bo przecież byłes w trakcie edycji. Chciałam również pogratulować zostania Adminem, praktycznie codziennie pokazuje sie, ze jakas strona była przez Cb edytowana:) Chciałam się jeszcze tylko zapytac: Otóż J. K. Rowlink powiadziała kiedys w wywiadzie, ze James Potter byl scigajacym, a w 5 czesci Harry'ego we wspomnieniu Snape'a pisało, ze młody James wypuszczal znicza, pozwalal mu troche odleciec, a potem z wielka zwinnoscia go lapal. Więc dlaczego James nie byl szukającym? Czy moze byl tak utalentowany, ze umial i strzelac gole i lapac zniecze. Prosze o sprostowanie, bo nie rozumiem tego fragmentu.19:27, paź 13, 2011 (UTC)SilverPatronus Szczerze mówiąc, nie wiem w jakim to było wywiadzie, tak napisali na stronie Jamesa Pottera, próbowałam kiedyś znaleźć ten wywiad, ale nie znalazłam:/ Adminie Wandalizm chcialbym zglosić że słowa ''zaruchana ''nie jest odpowiednie dla naszej wiki w pewnym stopniu małe dzieci które wchodzą na tą wikie nie znaja takich słów i takie wypowiedzi sa niewłaściwe a znajduje się to w http://pl.harrypotter.wikia.com/wiki/Hermiona_Granger#Wiktor_Krum prosze sobie zobaczyć Historię zmienie artykuł jeśli będe mieć czas. A pozatym muszę dac jeszcze jeden donos którego nikt nie zauwarzył prucz jedengo niezarejstrowanego uzytkownika o adresie ID 94.42.1.27 a popszednia wersja brzmiała tak ''stara hagrida i graupa , ponoć była wyjebana w kosmos na 20 metrów i nieokrzesana jak dzika locha ''takie artykuły też nie daja najlepszej opini o naszej wiki oto link do artykułu http://pl.harrypotter.wikia.com/wiki/Frywulda. Prosze o zablokowanie tych uzytkowników którzy piszą takie rzeczy. A pozatym znasz moje GG prawda mam pewna propozycje aby utworzyć Regulamin jeśli już takie coś nie istnieje ale sządze że nie. Moge w tym pomuc. Użytkownik Dawidn99 21:39, paź 14, 2011 (UTC) Pornografia i głupota Na jedna grafikę potrzę z obrzydzeniem http://pl.harrypotter.wikia.com/wiki/Plik:ImagePreview.jpg a bardziej na poprzednie lecz musze to zgłosić to jest okropne i zaraz nalegam za to nadanie blokady na zawsze to jest poniżej krytiki. Dawidn99 21:52, paź 14, 2011 (UTC) Psuje Caraz więcej psujów niszczą nasze artykuły to lista: #http://pl.harrypotter.wikia.com/wiki/Hogwart #http://pl.harrypotter.wikia.com/wiki/Pok%C3%B3j_%C5%BBycze%C5%84 #http://pl.harrypotter.wikia.com/wiki/Komnata_Tajemnic #http://pl.harrypotter.wikia.com/wiki/Skrzyd%C5%82o_szpitalne #http://pl.harrypotter.wikia.com/wiki/Durmstrang #http://pl.harrypotter.wikia.com/wiki/Ministerstwo_Magii #http://pl.harrypotter.wikia.com/wiki/Departament_Tajemnic #http://pl.harrypotter.wikia.com/wiki/Komisja_Rejestracji_Mugolak%C3%B3w To chyba wrzystkie już zaczynam za ich cofnięcie. Użytkownik Dawidn99 09:19, paź 15, 2011 (UTC) Dzięki za interwencje. Użytkownik Dawidn99 12:38, paź 15, 2011 (UTC) A tak pozatym postanowiłem bardzo dużo czasu poświecać wiki aby była worna on Wandali. Użytkownik Dawidn99 13:07, paź 15, 2011 (UTC) PS: Czy przeczytałeś piewrszą wiadomość. Blokada dla niezarejestrowanego Czołem! Jako świeży administrator powinieneś wiedzieć kilka rzeczy, których robić nie należy. Przede wszystkim, nie blokuj niezarejestrowanych blokadą po wsze czasy. Dla IP-ków daje się z reguły blokady do tygodnia. Wstawienie takiej osobie informacji na jej stronie dyskusji mija się z celem. Poza tym, wywal szablon Szablon:Źródła oraz stronę jego dyskusji. —tomta1 [✉] 17:05, paź 15, 2011 (UTC) Czołem! Widzę, że kolega wyżej zwrócił Ci już uwagę. Niemniej nie przejmuj się tym, że coś źle zrobiłeś - każdemu adminowi na początku zdarzają się wpadki. W razie czego służę pomocą. Karupixel 19:50, paź 15, 2011 (UTC) :Akurat dla tego usera blokadę zmienił już Karu, więc niepotrzebnie wydłużałeś blokadę z 5 dni do miesiąca. I generalnie mi chodziło nie o samą istotę karania userów, tylko o nieblokowanie niezarejestrowanych na dłuższe bany. Po drugie: usuwając daną stronę pamiętaj, żeby skasować też stronę dyskusji (chodzi mi konkretnie o dyskusję szablonu Źródła). Nie mam do Ciebie o to pretensji; sam, jako początkujący administrator, też miałem parę wpadek ;P. —tomta1 [✉] 15:55, paź 17, 2011 (UTC) ::No nie przesadzaj, że nie wiesz... action=delete}} tu link. —tomta1 [✉] 15:08, paź 18, 2011 (UTC) http://pl.harrypotter.wikia.com/wiki/Syriusz_Black Nie zgadzam się z ostatnim zdaniem, jednego z punktów z "Zza kulis": "Również w wersji filmowej Bitwy, Syriusz jest ugodzony Uśmiercającym Zaklęciem przez Bellatrix Lestrange i żyje jeszcze przez sześć sekund zanim wpada za zasłonę. Jednakże, w książce, wycofał się za zasłonę po tym, jak został ugodzony nieznanym zaklęciem rzuconym przez Bellatrix. Zaklęcie to prawdopodobnie Drętwota." W książce zanim pada ostatnie zaklęcie, wspomniane jest, że Syriusz unika czerwonego promienia i szydzi z Bellatrix mówiąc, że stać ją na więcej. Sądzę, że Bellatrix w takiej sytuacji nie bawiłaby się w żadne zaklęcia, które na dłuższą metę nie wyżądzają żadnej szkody, tylko uderzała z "większego kalibru", to jest Zaklęć Niewybaczalnych. Tutaj można tak samo napisać, że prawdopodobnie było to Zaklęcie Uśmiercające, dlatego proponuję zmienić w jakiś sposób to ostatnie zdanie... Wszystko, co napisałam na tej wiki pochodzi z "Tezaurusa" Polkowskiego i Lipińskiej. Skoro wydrukowali to, to raczej nie mogli tego napisać źle, prawda? A tam jest napisane np. o blekocie. Wobec tego możnaby się spierać co do słuszności usunięcia. Być może w najbliższej bibliotece będzie owa książka, będziesz mógł to na własne oczy stwierdzić. Wiem o tym doskonale gdy to robiłem jeszcze nie miałem doświadczenia. Teraz co innego i usuwaj ja nie będę za to zły. Poza tym sam teraz jestem adminem na innych wikiach i nie mam czasu na odwiedzanie Harry Potter Wiki niestety. Więc rób co chcesz. Dawidn99 15:38, gru 20, 2011 (UTC) Wilhelmina Grubbly Plank Przypadkiem usunełem tabele w artykule Wilhelmina Grubbly Plank czy mugłbyś ją zrobić. Bardzo pszepraszam za problem. Kamilb 20.12.2011 Dwa artykuły Na Harry Potter Wiki pojawił się nowy artykuł stworzony przez niezarejestrowanego użytkownika a nazywa sięSzalonookiego albo Harry Potter Wiki:Linki możesz je usunąć? Kolejny artykuł do usunięcia Zobacz jeszcze artykuł Bill Cameron do Znowu zgłaszam artykuł Victorie Weasley Madame Malkin Dopiero teraz zauważyłam, że wcześniej przenosiłeś artykuł. Raczej poprawnie jest Madame Malkin – szaty na wszystkie okazje [tak jest napisane w Kamieniu Filozoficznym], a nie Madame Malkin – szaty na każde okazje. Oola11 11:16, gru 25, 2011 (UTC) HPW Cześć. Co Ty na to, aby zmienić wygląd wiki na odrobinę ciemniejszy? Oola11 16:16, gru 29, 2011 (UTC) :Nie, nie chodziło o czarny. Podkreśliłam, że odrobinę ciemniejszy. Może dam na próbę, zobaczysz o co mi chodzi? Oola11 17:54, sty 4, 2012 (UTC) Sorry,że skasowałem tak dużo tekstu. No wiesz, jestem jeszcze początkującym użytkownikiem i nie za bardzo wiem jak się dobrze edytuje.Obiecuję ci,że więcej razy się to nie powtórzy. P.S.:Gdybyś mógł. Dasz mi jakąś radę co do edytowania artykułów, bo najlepszy to chyba nie jestem. Edycje Jako administrator powineneś sprawdzać edycję innych, zławszcza tych osób spod IP. Często są tam wandalizmy, czasami bywa tak, że nie sprawdzam, bo sądzę, że sprawdziłeś Ty (jako że w tym czasie edytowałeś inne artykuły), dopiero po kilku dniach zauważam, że był tam wandalizm. Tak więc proszę, sprawdzaj edycje innych osób. Oola11 15:09, sty 15, 2012 (UTC) ** Podpisuję się pod tym co pisze koleżanka, jesteś administratorem więc w pierwszej kolejności powinieneś sprawdzać edycje IP, również usuwać artykuły i banować niesfornych użytkowników. Również informuję, że dalsza taka bierna Twoja postawa jako administratora może skutkować odebraniem Ci ich, bo nie będzie to miało najzwyklejszego sensu byś był administratorem i posiadał guziki, skoro i tak ich nie używasz. Bycie administratorem to służba, służba, jeszcze raz służba, oraz poświęcenie i rezygnacja z własnych edycji dla ogólnego dobra projektu. Przemyśl to sobie na spokojnie, jeżeli zrozumiesz daj znać. Karupixel 15:13, sty 15, 2012 (UTC) Kasowanie Ponieważ jesteś administratorem informuje cię że dodałem kategorie ekspresowe kasowanko do artykułu Brocklehurst Mandy ponieważ istnieje już bardziej rozbudowany artykuł o niej tylko nazywa się Mandy Brocklehurst(odwrotnie)Prosił bym o jego usunięcie. Kamilb 14:03, sty 16, 2012 (UTC) Witam,to znaczy cześć.Mam sprawę:Czy mógłbyś mi zmienić nazwę profilu (oczywiście jeśli to możliwe) na Albert Gingerblade.Proszę i dziękuję z góry. Patryk Górski Cześć To ja ten któremu uwiesiłeś trzy artykuły. Chciał bym, abyś powiedział mi jak się je usuwa. Sorki że je stworzyłem. Pozdrawiam. Rafael Montez Witam, Napisałem już anonimo parę artykułów. Chciałbym się zarejestrować, ale za każdym razem gdy próbuję to zrobić pojawia się komunikat : "we are sorry, we are unable to register you at this time" czy coś w tym stylu. Liczę na rozwiązanie problemu. Pozdr. Grafika w artykule John Hurt Dlaczego usunąłeś grafikę w artykule John Hurt, którą dzisiaj rano dodałem na tą stronę? Pozdrawiam: Wuj Hagrid 16:02, lut 6, 2012 (UTC)Wuj Hagrid Grafika vol. 2 Dzięki za radę:) Będę pamiętał aby dodawać grafiki na górę. Wuj Hagrid 16:20, lut 6, 2012 (UTC)Wuj Hagrid Forum Cześć. Zapraszam do wypowiedzenia się TUTAJ. Oola11 22:04, lut 7, 2012 (UTC) Mam problem nie mogę się zarejestrować. Wszysko wpisuje i nic. a pokazuje ,że mam wszystko dobrze a najgorsze jest to ,że pokazują się nad tymi tabelkami do wpisywania jakieś słowa po angielsku i to tylko na pare sekund tak ,że nie moge przetłumaczyć. Ja prubuje się zajerejstrowac cały dzień. co moge z tym zrobić. Prosze o odpowiedz. W jednej ze stron Harry Potter wiki o nazwie ,,Polska'' ktoś usunął fragment o polskiej szkole magii prosiłam by ktoś ten fragmęt przywrucił. Podwójne artykuły Hej! Sorry, że przeszkadzam, ale zauważyłem, że stworzono niedawno artykuł Reg Cattermole. Istnieje również starszy artykuł Reginald Cattermole. Oba o tej samej osobie. Istnieje również art Domnhall Gleeson i drugi Domhnall Gleeson. Ta sama sytuacja co przy Reginaldzie. Ty jesteś adminem więc masz możliwości :). Z poważaniem Wuj Hagrid 15:47, lut 19, 2012 (UTC) :W pierwszym przypadku wystarczyło zrobić redirecta. Skasuj natomiast Gleeson|action=delete}} tę stronę, bo jest literówka w nazwie. —tomta1 [✉] 16:40, lut 19, 2012 (UTC) Siemka Siema. Czy mogę mieć ciebie poprosić o pomoc. Jak tak to bym o coś poprosił. Bo tak się składa że w Marcu startuje w konkursie o Harrym Potterze. Wiem że ty wiesz wiele. I chciałbym cię poprosić czy możesz mi dostarczyć wiele materiałów. Bardzo bym cię o to prosił. Wiesz że będę wdzięczny. Prosi Dawidn99 08:02, lut 23, 2012 (UTC) Konkurs II Ten konkurs jest w realu. Mi są potrzebne informacje głównie z książek. Ale bardzo mi zależy aby było dużo imion i nazwisk oraz zaklęć. Bo wiele z nich ma nazwy anglojęzyczne. Więc bardzo bym prosił o informacje typu takiego czegoś: Albus Persiwal Wulfryk Brian Dumbledore to niesamowity czarodziej. Posiadacz Czarnej różdżki którą odebrał Gellertowi Grindelwaldowi. I starszy brat Aberfortha oraz Ariany jego rodzicami byli Persiwal oraz Kendra. Oraz dyrektor Szkoły Magii i Czarodziejstwa w Hogwarcie od 1956 do 1997. Przez rok dyrektorką była Dolores Umbridge. Został zabity z ręki Severusa Snape'a. takie coś potrzebuje. I dużo odmian imion, naziwsk, zaklęć, miejsc itp. Bo nie wiem czy np: przed chwilą napisałem Severus Snape w odmianie. Więc mam nadzieje że mogę liczyć na waszą pomoc. Dawidn99 10:06, lut 26, 2012 (UTC) Administrator Jakie warunki należy spełniać i co należy zrobić, aby zostać administratorem? Z góry dziękuję za odpowiedź Pozdrawiam SweetStrawberry Dwa artykuły o Druelli Black Pragnę zauważyć, że są dwa artykuły o Druelli Black. Moim zdaniem powinniście skasować artykuł zatytułowany "Druella Rosier", a zostawić "Druella Black", ponieważ jest w nim zawarte więcej informacji. Dziękuję;) Już pisałam z tym problemem do Karu, jednak nie otrzymałam odpowiedzi. Annabelle Black 21:27, mar 2, 2012 (UTC) Literówka w szablonie Jeszcze jedna sprawa, w szablonie "Dialog a-b-a" jest mały błąd. Kiedy wpisujemy źródło, na stronie pojawia się "ż'''ródło" zamiast "ź'''ródło". Ale to taka mała literówka. Mam nadzieję, że wyjaśniłam dostatecznie jasno o co mi chodzi ;) Annabelle Black 10:12, mar 3, 2012 (UTC) Widać ten mały błąd, chodźby w artykule "Narcyza Black" - Potyczka w posiadłości Malfoyów, tam gdzie jest dialog. Ale no cóż jeśli nic się nie da zrobić, to trudno. Annabelle Black 10:30, mar 3, 2012 (UTC) Lista numerowana Jeśli tworzysz listę numerowaną, nie używaj ręcznej numeracji: 1. Wuj Hagrid - 236 edycji 2. Michnar - 221 edycji 3. Oola11 - 213 edycji Tylko skorzystaj z listy numerowanej: # Wuj Hagrid - 236 edycji # Michnar - 221 edycji # Oola11 - 213 edycji Chodzi mi oczywiście o tę stronę. Poza tym, w mojej opinii, pisanie "najlepsi użytkownicy" w tym miejscu nie jest zbyt szczęśliwe. Najczęściej edytujący userzy nie zawsze są "najlepsi" ;). —tomta1 [✉] 22:08, mar 31, 2012 (UTC) Pierścień Kadmusa Peverella Uważam, że ten artykuł powinien się nazywać Pierścień Marvolo Gaunta . W końcu Kadmus nie miał pierścienia, a tylko kamień. SweetStarberry Albus Potter Witam,ja w sprawie artykułu Albus Potter. Jesteś administratorem więc pytam się czy mógłbyś dodać do tego artykułu kategorię: Artykuły na medal?Sprawdź czy się nadaje. Link Kamilb 12:48, maj 15, 2012 (UTC)